


How Purl-Hew Got The Shades

by Fanimonstar



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: How everyone's favourite blue 1010 got sunglasses
Relationships: Purl-Hew & Neon J. (No Straight Roads)
Kudos: 49





	How Purl-Hew Got The Shades

**Author's Note:**

> Just based of my own headcanon, and saw someone reblogging my post about the headcanon

"Uh, captain, sir?" Purl-Hew knocks on the door to said captain's office and enters without waiting for an answer.

"Why are you still here and not on the stage already, troop-Oh my god!" Neon J raised his head to see the blue 1010 member's metal covering around the eyes had been severely damaged, making so you can see the wires inside the head.

"Apologies, but one of the backstage crew members had accidentally dropped something on my face while on the catwalk. I can still see clearly, however I don't think the fans would like my broken face," Purl-Hew explained.

"Remind me to fire whoever destroyed your face, I spent a long time designing it."

"But didn't you just change the eyes-"

"Whatever, that's not important. What is important is to cover those eyes of yours, it would take too long to fix it or make a new model," the cyborg opens his desk drawer to find something. "Aha! Here," he shows the robot a pair of sunglasses. "From back in the days when I still had eyes, and ears."

"Thank you, captain."

"Sure, your welcome, now shoo! We're already behind schedule! And go to my workshop when the performance is finished!"

-

After the concert, Purl-Hew goes to the workshop to return the sunglasses, but the veteran opens the door first.

"Purl, keep the shades. We're still gonna fix your eyes, but your popularity has skyrocketed from wearing them! Also, I've finally decided what boyband personality you're gonna be assigned to!"

"What-"

"You used to be that other member so everyone else looks good, but from now on, you're gonna be the super chill one!"

"Uhh, thank you?"

"Yes yes, this will help nicely with the district's development… Now get on the table, your eyes can't be damaged forever!"

**Author's Note:**

> Notice how I didn't write pronouns for Purl? Yeah, don't ask why I did that, I don't know
> 
> Btw, you can request fics on [my tumblr](supportanimy.tumble.com)


End file.
